User talk:.Allari♥
Welcome to icefern's talk page!! lol Hello everyone! If you message me please no bad words no mean remarks. Thank You! you could also find me and/or join my wiki! Here's the link and/or this wiki. I do charart request's and sig but sometimes its hard :P if you have any questoins just ask me! Have fun! :P also here is my sig:I Will Bite You Hard!Watch Out! 01:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Yep It's me, Amberheart! 22:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on them. I still don't know what the basic outline should look like. Do you have a picture of a real cat I can base it off of? 00:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Um..I suck at siggies....sorry...XD I can only do charart. Rain, you can use mine. 00:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll go get to work right now... BRB 00:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Um, sure! Give me the info. I need to go in about an hour though, (My little sis) 00:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) The charart request! 00:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Icefern... I was looking at your page, and in Boo's description it says he has Gay black stripes... Is it supposed to be Gray? :P 00:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) XD 00:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) O_O Gay??????????????? Icey, I don't know what you're talking about. 00:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm making a wiki! 00:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi Icefern, Do you want to be friends? I could post a userbox if you agree.PetalwhiskerShe-cats rule! 17:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!PetalwhiskerShe-cats rule! 15:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Erm... Hi, Icefern. I seem to have problems with posting my Charart. Do you have any tips? Sorry to bother ya, Petalwhiskerokay..... 15:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Sig I'll try Icefern... 20:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm so sorry, but the sigs aren't working right now. 21:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Icefern, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm really just too busy right now and the new book has made it worse. I wish I could, and I suck at HTML. You could try asking Rainlegs or Night Shine, though.我如何爱春天 雲⻗晴'Ice Cave'雲⻗晴我如何爱春天 02:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure thing! Just tell me what you want it to look like. Nightshine 02:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) OMG!! I completly forgot! I'll have them done by Monday. Not this coming Monday, though. I'll be at outdoor school, and won't get back until Friday. I'm leaving Sunday... :P 01:50, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Same here. How's life in Oregon? ;) 01:59, April 8, 2011 (UTC) It's a good-looking sig, too. 02:03, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not in project: characters, but I'm in Project: Charart. If you're talking about the one I'm in, her alternate image has already been put up, and its been declined. 02:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, Nightshine archived it, since it was declined. 02:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good! Just blur the white markings some more, add eye color, and darken the shading a tad. 02:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ...and add earpink. :) 02:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I POKE YOU!I will have a poking war There you go =) --Nightshine 03:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I would blur the earpink some more, and you're good. WHOA! Tiny font. XD 03:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Super! You? 05:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) None. :P 05:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm fine, Satisfied? Sorry for the bad mood, thanks,PetalwhiskerIt's a magical world... 22:26, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, How do you change the colour of the big letters in your sig? I've tried a thousand times and It stays that shade of Blue. PetalwhiskerIt's a magical world... 22:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I got it. bye, PetalwhiskerI am an orange, And it is a nightmare... 22:34, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Heeey Icefern do u still want me to do your siggy??? haven'e talked in ges how r u going?? <3 u 23:29, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Icefern! Here's the code for your sig: [[User:Icefern50|'I am an']] ice trap, watch out! ⾬Ice Cave⾬'''Spring has sprung! 11:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but you won't get it for awhile. 14:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nope, no siggy, but HI Icefern! I hardly ever see you!! BreezeSky 18:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's ok Icefern! BreezeSky 19:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Nah, no siggy, I'll just stick with my normal, boring one I have now XD BreezeSky 19:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You do know I killed Bree, right? BreezeSky 19:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) U DIDN'T what? BreezeSky 01:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Um.....ok lol BreezeSky 01:13, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Things....that idk what they are.. XD BreezeSky 01:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha! I have a cold that is making me feel like crap and I feel like I'm coughing to death... BreezeSky 01:30, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Heya I don't know what you mean. G2G[[User:Ice Cave |雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]'ve雨''' 01:11, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Icefern, please take notice that your responsibility is not telling Freecie what to do; it's mentoring. You're not a medicine cat, nor Freecie's mentor, you're a warrior's helper. I'll talk to Freecie, but please remember Freecie is a good speller and better than both of us. [[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 21:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC)